Large, material moving vehicles, such as tractor-scrapers for example, have a tractor portion which moves a body or scraper portion. The tractor portion is often constructed so that an operator compartment is located to one side of the vehicle which provides an unobstructed field of vision to one side of the vehicle. Large tractors have large radiators which sometimes obstruct vision or limit the field of vision. It is desirable to have a tractor which provides a substantially unobstructed field of vision and has the radiator and other components cooperatively arranged.